This invention relates generally to the use of magnets in the treatment of human diseases and ailments and devices for carrying out this treatment.
The study of magnetic therapy to treat human disease can be traced back as far as the early 16th century. Over the years, magnetic therapy has been alleged as a cure for diverse diseases and ailments ranging from cancer to chronic pain. The popularity of magnetic therapy continues today. However, despite the prevalence and popularity of magnetic therapy treatments, the physiological effects of magnetic therapy is still unsettled.
Magnetic fields have been historically described in relation to electric current. This relationship to electric current forms the basis of understanding the properties of magnets. All atoms are composed of protons and neutrons, which reside in the nucleus of the atom, and electrons which move rapidly about the nucleus of the atom. As the electrons are negatively charged, each electron generates its own magnetic moment, or magnetic dipole. These magnetic dipoles can be oriented in either of two opposing directions. However, not all atoms demonstrate magnetic properties. This is because many atoms have electrons that are paired with electrons of opposite magnetic dipoles, the net effect being the cancellation of the magnetic dipoles. These atoms are referred to as diamagnetic. Other atoms have unpaired electrons and possess a net magnetic dipole. These atoms do exhibit magnetic properties and are referred to as paramagnetic. Iron is an example of a paramagnetic atom. However, in some cases, the individual magnetic dipoles behave cooperatively and align themselves in the same direction to form magnetic domains. The compounds composed of these atoms demonstrate strong magnetic properties and are referred to as ferromagnetic. Ferromagnetic compounds include iron, cobalt, nickel, samarium, dysprosium and gadolinium.
Magnets always exist as dipoles, with a north pole and a south pole. Magnetic field lines emerge from the north pole and converge at the south pole. The force of a magnetic field line is known as the magnetic flux and is measured in weber (w). The strength of a magnetic field, or magnetic flux density, is the number of magnetic field lines passing through a unit area and is measured in Telsa (T), or gauss (g).
There are two types of magnetic therapy: electromagnetic therapy and static magnetic field therapy. The types of magnetic fields generated in each of these types of therapy can be different. For example, electromagnetic therapy can employ a pulsating magnet field which allows the strength of the magnetic field to be regulated by controlling the flow of current, while in a static magnetic field the strength of the magnetic field does not vary. Electromagnetic therapy is based on the principle discovered by Michael Faraday that described the relationship between the movement of a magnetic and an electric field (electromagnetic induction). Faraday observed that passing a magnet in and out of a conducting electric coil produced voltage.
It has been known for some time that electrical activity in some form is involved in many aspects of human physiology. For instance, electrical activity has been measured during the regeneration of bone. In addition, it is well documented that many cellular responses are dictated by electrical gradients generated in the cell (for example, nerve cells). Therefore, it is possible that exposure of the human body to an pulsating electromagnetic field could produce a beneficial physiological response in the body. In fact, several studies have shown beneficial effects of pulsating electromagnetic field therapy in stimulating osteogenesis. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration has recently approved the use of pulsating electromagnetic field therapy for the treatment of some types of bone fractures
Various mechanism have been proposed for the effects of static magnetic field therapy, but none have achieved widespread acceptance. However, whatever the mechanism, the beneficial effects of static magnetic field therapy are most often cited to be the result of increased blood flow to the area of the body treated with the static magnetic field.